


Dueling Bellatrix

by MagicallyMade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicallyMade/pseuds/MagicallyMade
Summary: Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Molly Prewett Weasley have quite a long history of dueling one another.





	Dueling Bellatrix

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur/Molly is tagged because they're apart of the story, but they aren't the focus. Enjoy!

Their first duel wasn't much of a duel at all, though both wands were drawn, it was far from a fair fight.

It had started on an April day with Molly's books in her arms, walking along the road leading to the gamekeeper's cabin to meet up with Arthur. Before she got there, however, they had cornered her. Three girls standing in formation it seemed, two behind her on either side, and Bellatrix. Bellatrix was standing in front of her. Wand out behind her back, and an evil glint in her eye.

"Hello Prewett." She had said in a sweet voice. "Taking a walk to meet Weasel?"

Molly just bit her lip, and pretended to not be scared. "Move Bellatrix."

Bellatrix was a third year, just like her. Bella was mean, and she cared for no one. Molly knew she had managed to avoid a situation exactly like this. Even though they'd heard them making fun of her, they'd never actually approached her. They definitely never cornered her before. She was one of the lucky ones... until today.

"You two gotten together? You've been running around together since the first day, and really I think it'd be cute. Piggy Prewett and Weasel Weasley! Oh how adorable!" The girls behind her cackled at Bella's words.

Molly felt her stomach twist, and her lip tremble. No! She thought. No one who cries in front of Bellatrix survives. She finished the thought, and took a deep shaky breath.

"Ohhh," Bellatrix laughed, "Piggy Prewett is scared. You shouldn't be scared, love." Bellatrix said, reaching up with her hand to push some hair out of Molly's face. "I mean, you have no reason to be... yet." She said her wand moving from behind her back. There was something inherently evil about Bellatrix Black. With her long dark hair, her evil grin, that voice caught somewhere between innocent girl and a black widow of a woman. Molly knew one thing form the day she met the Slythrin girl, she hated Bellatrix Black.

"I'd like to pass, now if you please." Molly said, still not looking directly at Bellatrix. Bella's eyes started to scowl but somehow her lip quirked upward.

"You don't get to pass till I've had fun. Now where are your manners, Mrs. Weasel." Bellatrix said, pushing Molly backward. Molly fell to the ground along with her books. Where was everyone else? Why did they have to follow her? Molly looked around quickly for someone to save her.

"There's no one here, Molls. We followed you. Didn't want you to get to good ole Artie. Maybe he'll think you stood him up! That would be so sad. Imagine poor little Artie Weasel, walking back to the castle all sad and alone because his little piggy girl didn't show up." Bellatrix said, pointing her wand at Molly.

Molly sat on the ground, not sure what to do. She had gathered her books, but found herself terrified to even stand. She still didn't look at Bellatrix. She knew it would give away the tears in her eyes. She was going to meet Arthur, and even though it wasn't a date, she didn't want to imagine the kind of worry he'd have to go through when Bellatrix made her disappear for laughs.

"PREWETT!" Bellatrix yelled in annoyance. "I am talking to you. You look at me when I'm talking to you." She said evilly. Molly got all of her courage up, and looked right at Bellatrix. "Good girl." Bella said. Molly felt the hatred and anger rise up inside of her. "Now, what shall we do with you."

Molly got her courage and reached for her wand. She pointed it straight at Bellatrix and spoke. "Leave. Me. Alone." She said confidently. She started to stand. She knew the girls behind her were pointing their wands at her, she knew that it was not a fair fight, and she knew she was going to lose.

"Oh look! Piggy Prewett really is a Gryffindor! And here I thought she was thrown in for laughs." Bellatrix started. "Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix yelled and with a simple wave of her wand, disarmed the frightened red haired girl. Molly felt her wand fly out of her hand.

Molly's courage quickly left her and all she felt was hopelessness. Bellatrix was going to torture her. She was probably going to kill her. She'd never see Arthur again. She wanted to see Arthur every day for the rest of her life. She had never told him that, but at this moment, she knew. She wanted nothing more than to have him hold her in his arms. Suddenly she felt herself be thrown backwards and her head hit the ground.

"Hold her down." She heard Bellatrix say with that evil smile. The girls grabbed at Molly's arms and forced her to be still. "You see I could just hold you down with magic, but it's more fun to watch you struggle." She laughed. Bellatrix raised her wand, and Molly closed her eyes preparing for whatever evil Bellatrix had planned. She took in a deep breath, and that's when she heard it.

"Bellatrix Black!" Mcgonagall yelled in her stern voice. Bellatrix turned around suddenly, and the girls immediately let go of Molly's wrists. Molly also sprang to her feet, though it took more time than she'd have like. "What on Earth is going on here?" The teacher asked angrily.

"We were just having some fun with Molly. A little game we like to play." Bellatrix said, her big eyes feigning innocence.

"Prewett, come here." Mcgonagall demanded. Molly felt her heart beat faster. She really just wanted to go to Arthur and forget all about this. When she walked over, Mcgonagall examined Molly's face and features quickly to make sure she hadn't actually been hurt. Molly knew they would talk more later. "You may go dear. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning to discuss this." She said. Molly heard a gentler tone to her voice than usual, and she knew that she was going to be okay.

Molly gathered all of her things and made her way toward the cabin. She heard Mcgonagall laying into the girls behind her. "That little smile and those big eyes may work on Slughorn but I assure you they will not work on me. To the castle girls."

Molly couldn't even smile as she walked away from the scene she just heard. They may have been getting what they deserved, but she still got scared. She still wasn't strong enough to fight them. She finally let the tears start to stream down her face as she reached the cabin, and felt a sob leave her throat when Arthur worriedly wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
